Our Child
by ericaherondale20
Summary: What happen when Clary leaves and then comes back with a 12 year old? Why did she leave in the first place? How will Jace react to Clary and the girl? Find out! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third fanfiction so tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

Chapter 1

_I opened the front door to the Institute and walked down the hall towards Jace's room. I nervously wrung my hands in front of me and pushed myself forward so that I wouldn't turn around. 'Jace will understand, right?' I thought to myself._

Knock, knock

_I stood back from the door having second thoughts on whether or not I should tell him right now. Before I could turn around, the door opened. Jace stood in front of me without a shirt on and wearing low-rise sweat pants so I could see the top of his Calvin Klein boxers. Normally, I would've walked forward and touched his six-pack abs, but today I just looked at him wide-eyed._

_"Hey, Clar-" he stopped seeing my face. "Clary, what's wrong?"_

_"Jace," I whispered before I flung myself into his arms and hugging him tightly, pushing us both back into his room._

_"Clary, tell me what's wrong!"_

_"Jace, I'm-I'm…" I couldn't bring myself to say it._

_By this time, Jace had closed his door and moved us on to his bed._

_"Come on, Clary. Just tell me," he pleaded looking into my eyes._

_I closed my eyes and inhaled trying to gain my courage. Jace had his hands on my shoulders and looked at me worriedly._

_"Jace, I'm pregnant," I whispered as I opened my eyes._

_Jace's hands froze and he looked at me with a horrified expression._

_"What?!" he exclaimed._

_"Jace, I-I know I'm only 16 and you 17, but-" he cut me off._

_"You're getting it aborted, right? I mean we're so young and I don't want a baby right now," he said seeming to not have heard me._

_"What?! Why?"_

_"Because, Clary, we're too young and the baby would probably die because we wouldn't be good parents."_

_I stood up then and looked at him mercilessly, while he looked at me surprised by my reaction._

_"You don't know what kind of mother I would be, but it is obvious that you don't want this baby and I'm not going to abort it so I'm sorry, Jace, but we're through!" I yelled._

_With that, I turned and ran out the door and outside the Institute; I couldn't stay with Jace if I knew he didn't want our child._

I woke with a start remembering my dream and the memories that followed. Me packing my stuff, drawing a portal and going to LA to start a new life there with my baby in the LA Institute. It is now 12 years later and I haven't seen Jace, my parents or anyone else from my past. I didn't tell my parents where I was going because I didn't want them to know about my child and what Jace had said to me.

"Mom, get up!" my 12-year old yelled from the hallway.

"I'm coming, Sophie," I yelled back.

I got out of bed and out the door to make breakfast for my daughter and myself. In the kitchen, my daughter sat at the counter waiting for me. Her hair, strawberry-blond curly hair, was tied up so that it was out of her face so that during her training it wouldn't get in her way. Her honey colored eyes met mine before she got off the stool and came over to me.

She hugged me good morning before saying, "Can you make pancakes today? I'm starving."

I laughed while saying, "Sure."

"Yes!"

"Are you ready for training?"

"Yes, mom."

"Okay."

I made the pancakes for us and we ate in silence. Soon after I was dressed, we opened the door to go to the training room. On our way, I got the feeling that something bad was about to happen, but I dismissed it.

Inside the training room, we practiced flips, knife throwing and sword battle. Sophie has been training since she was five years old and had been getting better each time we practice. She can pick on things so quick, she gets it from Jace. I see him in everything that she does and I wonder what would have happened if I never left.

After, we both left to go take showers and then meet up in the library for her lesson. On my way there, I bumped into Charlotte, my best friend and parabetti, and we talked about Sophie and her progress. Just then we heard a knock at the door so while Charlotte went to go open the door, I went to the library to start Sophie's lesson.

"Ready, Soph. Let's get started and if you do good today I'll take you hunting with Aunt Char and I today," I said as I walked through the doors.

"Yes! Let's get started, Mom. What are you waiting for?" she asked excited.

"Okay, okay-" I was cut off by the library door opening.

"Clary, there's someone here to see you," Char said as she walked through the door with someone following behind her.

At a closer look I knew who it was and I looked at Sophie to see her confused look.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here?" I asked confused on how she found me.

"Magnus, was finally able to pin point where you were located and I missed you so much that I went out before he told everyone else," Isabelle said running forward and pulling me into a hug that I quickly returned. "Clary, why did you leave?"

"Mom? Who is that?" Sophie asked from behind Isabelle.

Isabelle turned around suddenly and gasped. She turned back to me with a look of surprise.

"Is she yours?" she asked.

"Yes, Isabelle, this is Sophie. Sophie, this is your Aunt Isabelle," I said introducing them.

"Aunt?" Sophie asked surprised.

"Yes, Sophie, this is your father's sister."

Sophie's eyes darkened at the mention at her father and she looked at Isabelle angrily before she turned back to me hoping for an explanation.

"Clary, you didn't tell me that he got you pregnant! Wait! Hold old are you?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm 12 and if you didn't know about me then that means that dear ol dad decided to keep to himself about why you left Mom."

"It seems that way," I said more to myself.

"Clary, why did you leave?" Isabelle asked looking between my daughter and me.

If she wanted to know then I would tell her, so I did. I told her about the day I told Jace and his reaction. I told her about how I left to start my life over with my daughter and to keep her safe from her father. By the end, Isabelle was fuming and walking around the room deep in thought.

"I can't believe him! He didn't tell us anything! All he does all day is either think of ways to search for you, get drunk or train. Clary, I'm so sorry that you had to go through this with yourself," she said as she walked to me.

"It's fine, Isabelle. Oh and by the way, why are you here?" I asked.

"Clary, your mom and Luke, they died in a car crash three days ago," Isabelle said sadly waiting for my reaction.

I gasped and then froze not knowing what to do. Char and Sophie, seeing my reaction, walked over to me and each took one of my hands in theirs. I thought about my parents and how loving they were and how much they supported and now how they were gone. I felt tears run down my cheeks like waterfalls and I turned to hug Sophie.

Once I calmed down, I turned to Isabelle and said, "When is the funeral?"

"It's in five days and I know how hard this must be for you so I was wondering if you want to go. I'm sure that your parents would've wanted you there," she said calmly.

I thought about before I turned to Sophie and asked her if she would be okay with it.

"I don't like the idea of seeing the father that never wanted me, but I'll go because I want to say good bye to the grandparents I've never known," she told me.

"Thank you, Sophie." I turned to Char, "Will you come, please?"

"Of course, Clary. I would never leave you alone like that," she said while rubbing my back. She them turned to Isabelle and asked, "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible," she replied.

"Okay then, Clary, let's pack and then we'll help Sophie so that we can leave."

"Okay," I said.

We all went our separate ways to pack and change our clothes before we met in library again. I drew a portal and Sophie and waited for Isabelle and Char to go through first before we stepped through the shining portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

Chapter 2

We walked through the portal hand in hand so that we could give each other strength. On the other side stood Char with our bags and Isabelle talking with her. When they saw us, Char gave them their bags so that they could go put them away and get settled in.

"Clary, your room is just how you left it. Sophie, your room is going to be right next to your mom's and Charlotte, your room is across from Sophie's. Let me show you," Isabelle told us.

We followed her through the halls and when we passed the library I started walking faster so as not to risk seeing anyone yet. Once Isabelle showed us to our rooms she left us to ourselves. Inside my room, I looked around and realized that Isabelle was right when she said that they left everything the way that it was. I noticed the picture wall that I created a month before I found out about Sophie and when I got closer I saw him. Almost all of the pictures on the wall had his face in them and when I couldn't stand seeing him anymore, I walked out to Sophie's room to help her unpack.

Once we were done I asked Sophie if she wanted to go train with me.

"Sure, Mom."

"Okay, you go change and then go down the hall and around the corner. The big black doors lead to the training room. I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

I left after that and made my way to the training room. Once inside, I decided that while I waited for Sophie, I would practice knife throwing. I put five dummies in a row in front of me and then I picked up all the knives that I could carry without dropping any. The first one I threw soared through the air and was implanted in the head of the dummy. I started to think about why I was here and about my parents' death. The first dummy was implanted so many times that it fell so I moved on to the next one. I thought about all of the people I left behind and how they must've felt and the knives that I had in my hands were soon gone into two of the dummies rendering them useless. I picked up more knives and turned to the fourth dummy. This time I thought about Sophie and how she had to grow up without a father because of how he didn't want her. By the time I turned to the fifth dummy, there were tears streaming down my face. When I started to think about Jace, they stopped. I grabbed whatever I could and threw them at the dummy pretending it was Jace. Each object hit with precision and made its target perfectly.

When I was finally done, I stood from the position that I finished in and stared at the dummies in front of me. As I went to pick them up I heard clapping from behind me. I turned around startled and stood surprised that everyone was there. Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Maryse, Robert, Jordan, Maia, Charlotte and Sophie stood there clapping like crazy.

I nearly broke down at the sight of them before I was pulled into a hug by Simon who used his super speed to get to me faster. He hugged me so tight and that is when I broke down. I cried into his chest and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Clary, I've missed you so much. You have no idea how sorry I am about what happened. Izzy just told us and I'm so sorry that you had to go through that by yourself," he said once he pulled back.

"Simon, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," I choked out between sobs.

"Shush, shush, its okay," he pulled me to him.

I was ripped out of Simon's arms and thrown into Magnus's, I could tell by all the glitter. I hugged him tightly and I soon felt Alec wrap his arms around us.

"Alec, Magus," I whispered.

"Clarissa, I am very upset with you right now, but I'm willing to put that behind me for now because I missed you too much," Magnus said smiling.

"Me too," Alec joined in.

"I missed you guys too. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell all of you," I said smiling at them.

"It's okay, just don't do it again," Alec said sternly.

I pulled away from them and into Maia's waiting arms. Her small frame pulled me as close as possible. I felt Jordan's hands on my back and I pulled away to look at them both before smiling.

"I'm sorry, guys."

"Clary, I'm just happy that you're here," Maia said.

"I'm with you on that," Jordan agreed.

I turned away from them to look at Maryse and Robert who were waiting patiently for their turn to hug me. They walked over and Maryse pulled me into a big hug while Robert just smiled at me.

"Clary, I'm so sorry about Jace," she said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, it's his," I replied.

I pulled away from Maryse and gestured for Sophie and Charlotte to come over. When they did, I introduced them, "Guys, this is Charlotte Winthrop, my parabetti and this is Sophia Jocelyne Herondale. In other words, my daughter."

They all looked at Sophie with new interest before she opened her mouth and said, "Jesus, I know I'm beautiful, but seriously the staring is getting creepy and I prefer Sophie."

We all laughed at Sophie's comment and before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and in stepped Jace. He looked the same as how he did back when I left him except he had more defined muscles and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

He turned to us surprised that we were all here before his eyes landed on me, "Clary."

I turned towards him fully and grabbed Sophie's wrist so that she shouldn't attack him before I said, "Hello, Jace."

"You're back."

Sophie had looked at me confused as to why I was holding her wrist until she heard Jace's name, then she tried to get out of it until I had to put my other hand on her other wrist.

Jace, seeing this, finally turned to Sophie who froze and stared back at him. I felt everyone sucked in a breath and in a moment of daze, I loosened my grip on Sophie's wrists. She took advantage of the distraction and pulled herself free before launching herself at Jace.

"Dammit, Sophie," Char and I said at the same time.

Jace reacted slowly, so he thrown to the ground with Sophie sitting on his chest yelling into his face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT ME? WHY DID YOU MAKE MOM RUN AWAY WITH ME? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

BY this time Char and I had grabbed hold of her arms and we pulled her off of him and dragged her to the sparring mat. Char grabbed her arms while I set myself up and got both Sophie and me swords from the weapons wall.

I gave her one when Char let her go and said, "Fight me, not him. I'm the one who took you with me in fear, Soph. Fight me."

Sophie looked at me for a second before getting herself into position to fight. She struck first aiming for my head, I blocked. Again, she aimed at my stomach, I blocked. We on like this until she started to get aggravated.

"Fight back! Why do you never fight back?! I want a challenge!"

At her plea I began to push back against her and soon her face was twisted in anticipation of my next move. I continued to fight her until she was on the ground with the tip on my sword at her neck.

"I win. Don't ask for something unless you're positive that you can handle what you get. I learned my lesson a long time ago," I said backing away from my daughter who was beginning to get up.

"Mom, I'm sorry," she breathed out.

"Just remember the next time you want to fight someone and I didn't even use a fraction of my strength to take you down, Soph."

I turned away from her to put the swords away when I remembered everyone else in the room. I looked at them for a moment before I turned to Jace and said, "It was nice to see you again, Jace."

With that, I walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs that led to the garden. I could hear people behind me calling my name, but I didn't slow down. I needed to get to the garden so that I could hug myself without being caught.

Once in the garden, I went to spot where Jace and shared our first kiss and sat down hugging my knees to my chest. I breathed out and looked out over New York, New York that I missed so much. It was quiet enough for me to think about everything and decide what I wanted to do.

I soon heard footsteps coming towards me and I knew who it was right away by the way that the person never hesitated, not even one step.

"What do you want, Jace?" I asked him without picking up my head to look at him.

"Clary, I want to talk to you. Why did you run away? Why does our child hate me so much? Will you ever forgive me?" he asked sincerely.

"First, I ran away because it was clear to me that you did not want her and I didn't want to be around you if I knew that. Second, I told her about you and she got her temper from you so when she sees someone she doesn't like she attacks them. The only way to get her to calm down is by training and fighting someone challenging. She grew out of Char so now she has to fight me. Lastly, I don't know, Jace. I can't answer that right now," I answered him getting up.

He looked at me with a clouded expression before he nodded and said, "I understand. Do you think that you could talk to our daughter because I want to be a part of her life?"

"I can talk to her, but you're doing the rest yourself. And, by the way, her name is Sophie, Sophie Jocelyne Herondale."

He looked at me quizzically before asking, "You used my last name?"

I blushed before answering, "I knew that if we ever saw each other again, you would be mad if she didn't have your last name and besides I did not want her to have the last name Morgenstern."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Anyway, what is she like? Can she do the things that we can do too? Does she have her own powers?" he asked excitedly.

"She's shown any signs of your speed and strength and she picks up on the runes really quick, but so far no new powers and besides, I haven't told-" I was cut off by a new voice.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean powers?" Sophie asked from behind Jace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think. I know it has been a while and I'm sorry for that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

I turned in the direction of my daughter's voice and looked at her wide-eyed before I said, "I haven't been completely honest with you about my past."

"What do you mean?" she asked when she got closer to us.

I looked at Jace who was staring at Sophie with clouded eyes and I realized it's his first time getting a really close look at her.

"I mean that there is more to the story than your father and I being regular shadowhunters."

Sophie looked at me and Jace before she sat on the floor and crossed her legs so that she could listen. Jace stiffened, but when I put a hand on him, I felt the muscles that had tightened up relax.

"Sophie, your father and I were experiments. My father, Valentine," I said and watched as she froze at the mention of Valentine, "was a crazy man who wanted to kill all downworlders. Anyway, to do so he injected my mother, Jocelyne, with demon blood while she was pregnant with my brother, Jonathan. When he was born it was clear to my mother that Valentine had done something during her pregnancy because Jonathan was dominated by his demon blood. After the birth, my mother had side effects, so to quiet her down; Valentine would put powdered angel blood in her food and drinks. What Valentine didn't know was that she was pregnant again, with me. When my mother found out about what he was planning, she left and raised me as a mundane." I heard Sophie gasp, but by this point I felt my eyes glaze over as I was almost reliving the story. "She didn't tell me about the shadowhunter world and had a warlock take away any memories of the shadowhunter world. On my birthday the one year, I went with Simon to Pandemonium and I saw your father, Alec and Isabelle kill a demon. From then on, I spent my life at the Institute because my mother was kidnapped by Valentine and we found out that Valentine had another experiment. Your father was another one of Valentine's experiments. He thought that Valentine was his father so when I found this out I believed him and I was heartbroken because I was already falling in love with him. Anyway, during the war with shadowhunters and downworlders against demons, Valentine was killed, but that was also when we found out that your father wasn't my brother because I finally met Jonathan. That night you were conceived and it was the greatest moment of my life. You know the rest, but what you don't know is that because your father and I have extra angel blood in our system, we have certain abilities. Your father's is more of the physical aspect of being a shadowhunter whereas I can create runes and open portals. They can continue to develop throughout our lives so I have no idea if we will gain more, but because you have more angel than either of us, it is possible that you will have more abilities also."

I stopped talking and looked at Sophie to see her in tears. She got up and ran to me, but I was so surprised that I was nearly knocked over.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I understand now why you push me so hard. It's because Jonathan's still out there isn't it?" she asked.

I simply nodded and looked at Jace, who had been watching the whole affair from a safe distance. Sophie looked over at him before she pulled away from me and made her way over to him and giving him a hug.

"I understand why you didn't want me either. It wasn't just because you were too young. You didn't want to bring a child into this world and risk Jonathan getting it, right?" Sophie asked him.

Jace nodded before he cleared his throat and said, "I was stupid and it caused me to lose your mother, so please don't make the same mistake I did. Sophie, I want you to know that I regret letting you and your mother go and I hope that we can get to know each other."

Sophie smiled and jumped into his arms laughing. I giggled lightly and turned to leave because it seemed like they would need their time to catch up. Jace's words to her froze me in my place while they were talking. He couldn't regret losing me, he probably only said it to make Sophie feel better.

I made my way to the training to let off some leftover steam that had built up since we got here. Nobody was in there when I opened the door so I went right over to the knives and picked up as many as I could carry. I turned towards the dummies and breathed in to gather myself. I threw the first one with my eyes closed and when I opened them, the knife had hit the dummy right in the middle of the forehead. I smiled before grabbing the rest and throwing them as fast as I could. Each one made its mark and by the time that I was done, there was dummy pieces scattered all around me.

I went over to the spears and grabbed six and made my way over to the target boards. The spears were light in my hand even though they looked heavy. I threw them with as much accuracy as I could muster up and it the bull's eye. Each one that I threw made it to the center of the board. By the end, the Institute was going to need three new boards.

I sighed and as I turned around I saw that I had an audience. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and their mouths literally hanging open. Only Sophie and Char looked fine except for the fact that they looked at little annoyed.

"Clary, you just had to do it again, didn't you? Every time you get in the zone, something like this happens. Pretty soon the Clave is going to stop providing us with equipment," Char said annoyed.

I was about to retort when Sophie butted in, "Yeah, Mom, seriously. Every time the Institute gets something remotely cool, you go and break it with five minutes. Even when they gave us the titanium throwing stars, you broke each one with one throw."

I smiled sheepishly before I said, "I'm sorry. I was trying to let off some steam."

"Well, let off some steam by sparring not by destroying the place."

"Yeah, but I can beat Char within the first five minutes and you two so it's not really much of a challenge."

"How about you go up against me," a voice said to the side.

I had forgotten that everyone was there and when I turned I had already knew who it was.

"Jace, I don't know if you should do that. Clary hasn't been able to fight full force with anyone in a very long time because she outgrew me. The last time she did full force it was against a greater demon and she defeated it in five minutes so it wasn't much of anything," Char warned.

"I think I can take her," he said confidently.

"Then bring it on, Goldilocks," I smiled, but inside I was dying for the chance to punch Jace.

"You're on."

Jace made his way over to me and stepped on the mat so that we were out of everyone's way. As soon as he did, my guard went up and my eyes glazed over. I felt the power run threw my veins and I smiled mysteriously at Jace. I heard Char mutter something that sounded like "By the Angel", but I wasn't paying attention. The distance between us dwindled and soon Jace was throwing the first punch. I dodged it easily and threw my own the hit him in the temple, temporarily stunning him. Jace shook his head and looked back at me. He threw more punches that I continued to dodge and landed each one of my punches exactly where I wanted them.

"I thought this was meant to be a challenge," I teased.

Jace just grunted in response and dropped to the floor to swipe my feet out from under me. He nicked my foot as I jumped so I stumbled causing a smirk to appear across Jace's face. I just got angry so I let myself go and I let my power consumed. Jace stared at my change in expression wide-eyed before I swept his feet out from under him and jumped on top and starting throwing as many punches as I could before Jace caught my fists. He looked scared so I pushed myself off of him because I was afraid of what I would do next. I ran to the nearest punching bag and starting wailing on it. Within a minute, the bag broke off the chain so I moved to the next one. I continued on that way until I felt my eyes clear and I breathed in and out.

I felt small arms wrap around me so turned around and looked into my daughter's eyes. She looked scared, but I could tell that she was trying to hide it.

"I didn't hurt anybody, right?" I asked her.

"No, Mom, but you did freak everyone out," Sophie told me.

I sighed exasperated and turned to look at everyone in the room. Jace was still on the floor where I left him with a surprised face, Alec, Iz, Simon and Magnus looked just as surprised as Jace, Maryse and Robert looked at me with horrified expression. When I turned towards Char, I noticed that she had tears in her eyes and she was holding on to her parabetti rune. It hit me then that she was in pain because of the amount of power that I used.

"By the Angel, Char!" I yelled running. When I reached her, she had both hands covering her rune and she was leaning against the wall for support. "Char, please show me, please show me," I begged.

"No, Clary, you're just going to beat yourself more," she whispered.

"Damn right I am! I should never have used that much of the Angel's power. I knew how much pain it brings you. Please, show me."

She whimpered before she moved her hands and let me see it. The skin around the tune was charred and the flesh was burnt. I gasped before I pulled out my steele with tears in my eyes and drew an iratze on her shoulder. I watched as it started to clean itself up and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mom, I think you need to explain to them," I heard Sophie say behind me.

I breathed in and turned around to explain to others. "Okay, I know that that was probably really scary so don't say anything until I explain. Earlier when Char said that stuff about the greater demon, she added time it took me to take it out because she didn't know if I wanted you guys to know about my power. I was able to take out that demon in under a minute and a half. I could do that because before then I had had a dream where I saw the Angel Raziel. He told me that my angel blood was gaining power in my body and that I wouldn't be able to withstand it and I would eventually die. So he told me that he would tell me a way to save myself. He gave me a necklace that is able to absorb some of my powers so that I don't use it all at once," I said as I pulled out the gold chain necklace with a white crystal from underneath my shirt. "He told me that every time I overused my power, Char would get burnt by her parabetti rune because she was connected to me. So basically when I was fighting Jace, I let myself get too angry and I embraced my power too much causing me to tap into the power in my necklace and causing Char to get hurt."

I looked around at everyone before I turned and I walked out of the room. I made my way to the elevator so that I could leave and get a breather. There were footsteps coming behind me fast so I turned around fast and nearly bumped into Jace.

Before I could step back, he pulled me into a hug and squeezed me hard. After getting over my initial shock, I hugged him back and buried my head in his shoulder letting tears flow.

He pulled away to look in my eyes and said, "Clary, I'm so sorry that I let you go through that alone. I want to be here for you and for Sophie. No, in fact I will be here for you and Sophie. I'm not going anywhere. Clary, since this morning I've been dying to tell you that ever since you left, I haven't been able to live. You were my reason for leaving and I let you leave. What I'm trying to say is that, Clary, I love you. I will love you now and until I die and if there is life after death then I will love you then."

I looked at him with tears streaming freely down my cheeks and then I said, "I love you, too. I never stopped."

Jace looked at me for a second longer before slamming his lips onto mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think about this little number.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

I found that I couldn't control myself as my arms wound their way around his neck and pulled him closer. He seemed surprised at first, but soon he deepened the kiss and pushed me back so I stumbled into the elevator. I heard the doors close as he pushed up against the wall and I giggled when he picked up my legs and wrapped them around his waist. My hands had a mind of their own as they made their way under Jace's shirt and started tracing the contours of his well-chiseled body. Jace shivered in pleasure and pulled away from my lips so that he could kiss my neck. When he reached my weak spot on my collarbone, I pressed my body closer to him and felt his hands begin to trail up my shirt.

Suddenly, there was a ding and the doors to the elevator opened. Jace and I scrambled to get away from each other and look as if we weren't just into a very heated make-out session in the elevator. Behind the doors stood Sophie, Izzy and Char and they seemed to know what we were doing because they all had the I-know-what-you-were-doing-and-I'm-telling look.

"Hey guys," I smiled innocently.

"Oh, no. You don't get to 'Hey guys' me, Clary. You're coming with me so that I can get you ready," Izzy smiled mischievously.

"Get me ready for what?" I asked.

"For Pandemonium, duh!"

"Oh, no. I can't go because-" I was cut off by Char.

"Oh yes you can. You are not going to do it again, Clary. I know how much you hate it when you lose control, but you have to trust yourself enough not to. I won't let you become a shut-in," Char stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Aunt Char's right. I won't let you put yourself through it again. Do you remember how long it took you to even pick up a steele after the greater demon fight? I won't let it happen again," Sophie said sternly.

I looked at Char and Sophie and smiled, knowing they were right, and let myself be dragged away by Izzy, who squealed and began dragging me towards her bedroom. Sophie followed while Char stayed behind to talk to Jace saying that she would meet us in Izzy's room.

Once inside Izzy started rifling through her closet and she threw clothes left and right, trying to, in her exact words, 'find an outfit that will make my brother swoon.'

I looked to Sophie, who was smiling at Izzy and asked, "Are you okay if your father and I try and see if we can try again?"

She looked at me surprised, "Of course I am! Every kid wants their parents to get back together and why not save me and Aunt Izzy the trouble and do it yourselves."

"So its Aunt Izzy now, is it?'

"Yep. I asked her if she was okay with me calling her now and practically tackled me to the ground while she was saying yes," she laughed.

I laughed at that and was hit in the head with fabric that came in Izzy's direction.

"Go and get dressed," Izzy ordered pointing to the bathroom door.

I got up and went to the bathroom with thing that she considered a dress in my hands. Once inside, I pulled my clothes off and slipped the dress on. When I turned to look at myself in the mirror, I gasped. Izzy had put me in a dress that reached me mid-thigh and it was a dark forest green color that contrasted with my eyes. The dress had a sweet heart neckline with two skinny straps and was ruffled all the way to the bottom and tight to my skin, curving in all the right places. There was a sparkle aspect to the dress with a diamond pendant in the middle underneath the breast area.

I threw the door open and launched myself at Izzy.

"Izzy it's so beautiful and sexy at the same time!" I screamed.

She just laughed at me and unwound my arms from her neck before pulling me into the chair in front of her vanity. Covering the mirror with a towel, she turned to me and began to work her magic.

A half hour and two arguments later, I was twirling in front of the mirror and smiling at myself. Izzy had brought out the sparkle in my eyes with her green and silver eye makeup. My lips were full and my cheeks were rosy, though she didn't put allot because she said that I blush enough already as it is, which in turn, caused me to blush. My hair was set in huge ringlets that ran down to my waist and I slipped on dark green heels without complaining.

I turned around and gasped when I saw my daughter. Izzy had put her in a short gold dress that made her look older. Sophie's dress hugged her in all the right places and hit her mid-thigh; it was slim through and through with an added diamond belt around her waist. The strapless dress made me wish that Sophie was still the little girl that she used to be. Her daughter's hair was laid in soft curls that flowed down her back and her makeup was down light, but I could still see a hint of gold eyeliner and eye shadow.

I smiled at her and opened my arms wide which she gladly entered.

"I love you, so much. I hope that you know that. I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise that no matter what if it looks like I will lose control, I want you to rip the necklace from my neck so that I don't hurt Char. I don't care what happens to me, do you understand?" I asked her pulling back so that I could look into her eyes.

She nodded solemnly and we went towards the door where Izzy was waiting in the library with everybody else. We walked down the hall in silence and when I opened the door we heard a collection of gasps. Inside, everyone was staring at us with wide eyes and open mouths. While looking around the room, I noticed another person, who looked thirteen, staring at Sophie and Sophie staring back blushing.

I nudged her shoulder and she blushed even more, but before I could comment I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see who it was, though I had a pretty good guess, and saw Jace staring in my eyes.

"Well hello there," I smiled.

"Hello to you too. You look very beautiful, Clary," he said checking me up and down.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Jace smiled at that and before he could say anything I interrupted, "Hey, who is that kid?"

Jace looked in the direction that I was pointing and said, "That's Liam. He's new here. His parents died about two months ago and the Clave sent him here. He's thirteen and he kind of keeps to himself."

"Okay."

"Alright, everybody let's go!" Izzy yelled grabbing onto Simon and dragging him out the door.

We all laughed and followed behind, not wanting to feel Izzy's wrath. The way to Pandemonium was peaceful as we all split up in twos and talked to each other. I noticed that Liam and Sophie seemed to be having a conversation and I saw Sophie blush for the third time today.

Once we reached the club, the bouncer let us in right away and we all made our way to the bar so that we could scope out some demons. I smelled one towards the dance floor and I soon spotted him. His mundane skin looked to be about twenty five and he would be hot if he didn't have that awful smell.

I turned to Sophie and said, "Now how about you watch your mom do her magic."

I walked towards the dance floor and began dancing with some guys. The demon saw me and began to make his way over. When I felt his hands on my waist, I started grinding on him and he spun me around so fast it made me dizzy.

"How about we go somewhere private?" he asked whispering in my ear seductively.

I simply giggled and danced away from him towards the back room that's sign said 'Employees Only'. He followed me and I saw the hungry look in his eyes when I opened the door and stepped in. I was pushed up against the wall almost immediately and the demon began stacking my neck. I groaned in disgust, but the demon seemed to take it as pleasure and started to move its way along my jaw.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came the gang. The demon jumped back wide-eyed and whispered "Shadowhunters."

"Nope we're just stupid mundanes," I laughed as I began advancing on him as I pulled out the Seraph blade that I hid in my dress somehow.

The demon turned to look at me and shrank instantly. "Now I recognize you! You're a Morgenstern! Don't tell Jonathan, please!"

I stopped moving and stared at him frozen. "What do you mean?"

"Jonathan is back and he's coming. He's coming for his sister and his darling niece," the demon yelled.

I turned to Sophie and she was paralyzed. I turned back towards the demon and threw the blade and it soured through the air hitting right through the head. When I went to turn back around, I felt a rumbling come up through my feet.

"Sophie!" I yelled.

She was by my side in an instant and I turned to look at her, "I feel something coming. Now if I get out of control I need you to do what I asked, okay?"

My daughter nodded slowly and grabbed my hand as we turned to look back at the spot where I killed the demon. In its place now stood a greater demon, the same on that I had killed a couple months ago that almost killed Char in return.

"Hello, Clarissa. So nice to see you again," it snarled.

"Really, because it is so not nice to see you right now," I replied.

The demon lunged at me and I threw Sophie out of the way. I was hit in my side and thrown across the room. I felt myself hit the wall and a chorus of 'Clary's hit my ears. I got up slowly and turned back towards the demon that now stood in front of my cowering daughter.

"I swear, by the Angel Raziel, if you lay one of your ugly claws on my daughter, we're going to have a problem!" I yelled at him as I felt myself gaining power. "Sophie!"

My daughter jumped up, ran to my side and ripped off my necklace. Suddenly I felt a burst of energy course through my veins and I smiled at the demon who was now staring at me wide-eyed.

"Go on threaten me, threaten my family; see what happens."

The demon snapped out of its haze and took one step towards the gang that was staring between the two of us wide-eyed. I growled at his taunt and he smiled continuing to move in their direction.

"You better stop moving before I rip those claws right from your knuckles!" I growled.

"I would like to see you try again, little one," he replied laughing.

I screamed and launched myself at the demon, which was now turned towards me in a battle stance. I felt the power ripple through my body as I threw all I had into a punch here, a kick there. The demon stopped smiling as soon as I landed the first punch and was now trying to find a weak spot. Whenever he couldn't find one he would growl and try to scratch me. We continued on that way until I slipped on some demon ichor from the previous demon. The greater demon stood above me and smiled before he plowed his claws in my abdomen. I screamed in pain and felt myself begin to lose energy.

"Mom!" I heard from behind me.

I turned towards my daughter who was now staring at the greater demon with a fire in her eyes that I have never seen there before. She was shaking so violently that she couldn't stand still. Jace and the others were making their way towards her, trying to calm her down, but she wasn't listening.

"Sophie," I whispered trying to get her attention, but it didn't work.

"How dare you?! How dare you even lay a hand on my mother?!" she screamed.

I saw Sophie burst into flames right before my eyes.


End file.
